


Delicate Mechanism

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Rise of the Guardians Otherships & Crossovers Fics [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pitch and Jack have been fooling around with each other for a while. However, Pitch says that they are not together in any way, and has many other sexual conquests. He is also married to someone he isn’t in love with.Jack is hurt because this is the only affection/touch he ever gets and so is kind of falling for Pitch, but doesn’t push it.Then, Pitch’s wife begins to show an interest in Jack. She takes him into her bed and dominates the hell out of him, but also spoils him with gifts and affection. They do not fall in love, but Jack becomes very attached to her...[cut for length]"This is a prompt that I feel is rather different from anything I’ve seen before, and while I don’t enjoy the concept of loveless marriages, I felt I wanted to give this scenario a fair chance. SO! To make it work, I have a human AU involving Cosimo and Justine (Pitch and his wife) as horrible rich assholes in a social millieu that I guess allows most scandalous behavior except for divorce. Also there are advanced automatons. Because this is the vagueteen-vaugeties. The poor automaton is really carrying too much shifting meaning, but what can you do?





	Delicate Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/5/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "...Pitch is of course seething with unexpected jealousy, and it’s his wife he’s jealous of. He tries to put a stop to his wife and Jack’s affair.
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> 1\. Happy Jack/Pitch ending (I know Pitch doesn’t deserve it, but he does earn it eventually.)  
2\. Pitch’s wife would be all for keeping Jack to herself and letting Pitch suffer, but she’s fond of Jack and wants him happy and free. She’s a scary (but awesome) spirit.  
3\. Naïve but eager Jack.  
4\. Pitch is initially very unkind and aggressive about stopping Jack sleeping with his wife, but Jack thinks it’s because Pitch is possessive of the woman, not him.  
5\. Jack usually bottoms with Pitch, but not all the time.  
6\. Spanking in there, somewhere.  
7\. All consensual. The wife is, initially, much better at things like aftercare.  
8\. This doesn’t have to be an “official” BDSM relationship, but I just want Pitch and his wife both being dominating, and perhaps that is partially the reason they don’t click romantically or sexually. Hell, they can even hate each other completely or be totally uninterested in the other’s affairs altogether until the wife sees Jack."

“This is for Jack, isn’t it?” Cosimo shook the small box, wrapped in the deep crimson paper of North’s Automatons. He shook it violently, accusingly, while Justine watched him from dark, deep-set eyes. She took a sip of her drink before answering.  
  
“Of course, it’s for Jack. I can hardly imagine that I would spend money on such a thing for you. And you might have started off with a ‘hello.’ People will think that we know each other.” This only agitated her husband further, as she expected, and she settled more comfortably against the sofa to watch him. “Oh, and if you have suspicions of me, you can open it. I’m sure I wouldn’t buy him the same toys as you, but one never knows.”  
  
“Maybe I’ll break it,” Cosimo snapped, tearing at the paper.  
  
Justine shrugged her shoulders expansively. “Maybe you will. You almost did Jack, after all. But I happen to think that Jack is certainly worth the cost of a replacement bauble or two. The people at North’s will no doubt be glad of the business.”  
  
Cosimo glared at her as he opened the box. “Jack is mine. You knew that.”  
  
“All I knew was that you were fucking him,” Justine said. She languidly took another drink. “And, occasionally, that you were having him fuck you. I only wanted to experience the kind of delightful cock that could make you let go of your dreadfully musty ideas of what true dominance means, if only for a night or two.”  
  
“How could you possibly know that?” Cosimo asked, staring at her.  
  
“As I enjoy an energetic hatefuck, hmm, probably more than the average woman, and I don’t intend to suffer in any way for your actions—emotionally or physically—I make it a point of knowing everyone you fuck,” Justine replied.  
  
“As I’m sure you’re aware, that doesn’t actually answer my question,” Cosimo said. He lifted out the object that had been within the box and stared at it. It was a small, childlike fairy, no more than five inches high. Her body was covered with tiny interlocking plates of brilliantly colored enamel that almost concealed the workings of the larger joints of her limbs. On her back was a pair of delicate crystal wings bordered in gold-plated wire. Between these wings was a small keyhole, and held in her hands was a thin key half her height that matched it. “What?” he muttered. “This is a toy.”  
  
Justine didn’t reply to this statement of fact.  
  
Cosimo wrapped his hand around the fairy’s body and held it out towards Justine at arm’s length. “I _should_ break this,” he said. He flexed his hand and there was a creaking of clockwork from within his fist. “What in the world could have possessed you to buy such a thing for Jack?”  
  
Justine sat up straight and frowned at Cosimo. “You don’t have any idea? How extraordinarily baffling, then, that you should claim that Jack is yours. I bought it for Jack because it is beautiful, and clever, and it would have delighted him, and I think he is beautiful, and clever, and I like to see his delight. But maybe you don’t know that word, Cosimo. It’s like what you know of pleasure, but weightless, and free, and there’s no shame or anger in it. It radiates from Jack in everything he does.”  
  
“You’re talking nonsense,” Cosimo said, but more as a reflex than anything with meaning.  
  
“I’ve spanked him, naturally,” Justine went on, “just as you have. But he doesn’t _endure_ it. He doesn’t ask for it because he thinks he needs to be punished for something. It doesn’t make him hard because he’s humiliated. He simply delights in the sensation. Did you have the slightest inkling of that? Or did you think you were actually humiliating him, actually hurting him? Have you been thinking that someone like Jack would stay where he felt he was getting hurt?” She stood, and paced around to stand behind the sofa. “Do you think he feels as though he’s being emasculated when he has your cock up his ass? Do you think he moans and writhes in shame? Please! Do you think when his cock is up your ass, he’s thinking of that nasty feeling of helplessness that you’re stroking even harder than your own cock? No! He’s thinking that you also enjoy being filled, and that he’s working towards your mutual pleasure.” She continued her circuit of the couch until she arrived at an arm, which she perched on. “I don’t know how he managed it, but Jack has somehow made it to the age of majority without ever thinking of his cock as anything but an instrument of pleasure. He wouldn’t know how to threaten anyone with it, and I feel like he’d probably still be shocked that there are those who do think a cock ought to be threatening, no thanks to you, of course.”  
  
“How dare you,” Cosimo began, but Justine interrupted him.  
  
“Yes, how dare I!” She stood and took a step toward Cosimo. “I know you’re angry about Jack’s ‘infidelity,’ and not mine. But you’ve never given any indication, not even now, that you meant for Jack to be anything more than another pawn in this game we play with each other. Of course I tried to take him! I meant to keep him entirely to myself. But Jack can’t be kept! He’s not mine any more than he’s yours! He’s free, and he’s astonishing! So break that automaton! Twist its wings so it can’t fly! It’s not Jack, and you can’t keep Jack. Oh, he’s an innocent in so many ways, but that just means he’s not likely to accept real pain and real restraint where he goes for pleasure. As soon as he doesn’t like what you’re doing, he’ll be gone.”  
  
“If you think I’m going to be so terrible to Jack, I’m surprised you bought this automaton for Jack and not a ticket to somewhere in the antipodes,” Cosimo said, each word sharply clipped.  
  
Justine took a few more steps forward, looking directly into Cosimo’s eyes. The equality of their heights was never more pronounced than in moments like these. “I don’t think Jack will need any help fleeing from you if he wants to,” she said. “I want you to understand. First I was going to keep Jack. Then I thought to help him by sabotaging his relationship with you. And then I realized I didn’t need to do a thing. I have become very fond of Jack, and so I will buy him presents. But I won’t say one single word against you, or hinder his actions in any way. While you and I stay under the same roof, he can gambol between our bedrooms as long as his legs can carry him.” Justine reached out and peeled Cosimo’s hand open. She took the automaton fairy and started winding it up. “But I still think you’ll lose him. Not to _me_, I have no illusions of that. You’ll lose him because you don’t understand him or why he’s come back to you so far. You’ll lose him because the way you are isn’t the way to keep someone like Jack.” She held the automaton flat on the palm of her hand as its wings spun up. “And yet,” she said softly, “I’d almost like to see who you might be if you became someone who could keep him.  
  
The wings of the automaton buzzed sharply and it slowly lifted into the air, a brilliant rising star amidst the dark, heavy furnishings of the sitting room. It paused and turned slowly in a circle. Then, without any further warning, it flew swiftly towards a wall and smacked into it with an oddly musical crunch.  
  
“Well,” Justine said. “It’s supposed to have balances in it that allow it to fly around obstacles. But it seems that even with a careful winding up, you’d already damaged the mechanism too much.”  
  
Cosimo shook himself. “I think I know when I break something. It’s far more likely that your handling broke it between your purchase of it and its arrival at this house.”  
  
One corner of Justine’s mouth lifted. “Perhaps. But it is still a clever thing, isn’t it?”  
  
“Very clever,” Cosimo said. “I don’t suppose you’ll ever think about repairing it, though.”  
  
“This one? Oh, of course. I can easily pick it up and bring it to the repair shop, and it will continue there until it’s repaired. Nothing could be simpler than that.”  
  
Cosimo stood silent for a long moment. “I will not lose Jack,” he said finally, then turned on his heel and strode out into the darkness of the rest of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Honorable Mention for My Top 10 Rise of the Guardians Otherships & Crossovers Fics:
> 
> 1\. This got very few notes when I posted it, but I liked it, because sometimes you just have to have horrible rich people being nasty to each other about the shining innocent young man they’re both involved with.


End file.
